


Medicina sagrada

by AquariusAthena



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Doctors, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Medicine, Physical hurt/comfort, Priests, Spiritual, Unethical Medicine, past trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena
Summary: AU // Shun es un joven doctor que viaja por países lejanos en misión humanitaria llevando su medicina a los más necesitados. Su viaje lo lleva a un misterioso templo budista en Katmandú donde conoce a un monje que cambiará su forma de concebir su vocación y cambiará su vida por completo.Shun x Shaka
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 4





	Medicina sagrada

El joven Shun era un flamante médico que había elegido realizar su último año de residencia en una misión humanitaria. Se inscribió sin saber a qué terrible parte del mundo le tocaría viajar. Cuando supo que iría a Kenia podría haber gritado de felicidad. En realidad cualquiera hubiera sido la respuesta, hubiera ido contento. Aunque la capital era una ciudad moderna, el interior del país contaba otra historia. Así llegó al aeropuerto de Nairobi para luego recorrer quinientos kilómetros hasta un pequeño pueblo. Cuando observó el lugar le asaltó la idea de que no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte para él enseguida le presentaron al encargado de la misión, el Padre Juan. Era un sacerdote católico de nacionalidad española que había vivido en Kenia por varias décadas. Aunque Shun no estaba demasiado de acuerdo con ninguna religión, le alegró conocer al Padre. Lo más beneficioso fue enterarse que él hablaba todos los dialectos de la región. Así, su compañía se volvió indispensable.

Shun no resentía aquello sino al contrario. El Padre Juan sabía bien que Shun no era católico pero no le importaba aquello, sino otra cosa. Vocación de servicio, le había llamado, cuando le aseguró al joven médico que él también la tenía. Siempre se ponía a sí mismo al último. Siempre daba un poco más de su límite, aun si estuviera muy cansado. Incluso si la ciencia médica le planteaba un problema sin solución, no paraba de rebanarse los sesos y buscar en mil libros alguna respuesta posible. Muchas veces debían ir más allá y oficiar de las más diversas profesiones, desde obreros hasta niñeros, desde psicólogos hasta pescadores. Algunas noches lograban descansar alrededor de un fogón, cuando sus obligaciones y su cansancio físico se lo permitían. Esas noches, el sacerdote solía relajarse con un vaso de whisky con hielo. Siempre le ofrecía a Shun, y este siempre reclinaba el ofrecimiento. No le incordiaba en realidad. Después de todo lo que hacía el hombre por la comunidad, podía permitirse esa pequeña travesura de vez en cuando.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -comenzó el hombre mientras revolvía los hielos dentro del vaso. Shun sostenía una taza de té con las dos manos. Subió la mirada y asintió-. ¿Crees en el diablo? -inquirió.

-¿Quieres decir, en la maldad, como concepto? -el Padre Juan negó.

-Quiero decir realmente entre nosotros. Con un cuerpo de carne y hueso como tú y yo -Shun presionó los labios y se encogió de hombros. En realidad no quería ofenderlo-. Está bien. Supongo que no puedes creer en el diablo si no crees en dios.

-Una vez fui a una conferencia de prensa en Bruselas y conocí un hombre -admitió Shun-. Un médico muy famoso. No tiene sentido pronunciar su nombre -dijo, en un intento de ser respetuoso-. Me enteré que había sido condenado por crímenes de lesa humanidad en Namibia. Repartía pruebas contra el Sida adulteradas, que daban falsos negativos para convertir a los pacientes en factores de contagio. Cuanta mayor la tasa de contagios, mayor el dinero que el país recibía a discreción. Imagina cuánto de ese dinero llegó a la población -el sacerdote asintió con una expresión de enfado-. Cuando lo vi, se reía con jovial alegría. Cuando lo observé a los ojos, sentí una espantosa maldad. Quizás el diablo estaba dentro de esa persona en ese momento -aventuró con la mirada gacha.

-¿Combatirías contra el diablo si te lo pidiera? -inquirió. Shun se encogió de hombros, sin comprender la naturaleza del pedido-. Cada cultura tiene su demonio. Recuerdo cuando era joven y estudié teología en Grecia. Hades le llamaban, dios del inframundo -Shun lanzó una risita discreta.

-Teología… en Grecia. Interesante combinación -bromeó. El Padre Juan rio con él.

-Mi tiempo en Kenia se esfuma -admitió-. Partiré en dos semanas a un lugar dominado por hombres malvados -suspiró-. ¿Vendrías conmigo? -lanzó finalmente, tragando saliva-. No puedes escapar de la vocación de servicio. Aunque podría afectarte el espanto -aventuró. Shun dio un leve respingo y asintió con serias dudas-. Fantástico. En esta ocasión la misión continúa en Katmandú.

-¿Qué cosa? -inquirió con fingida diversión.

-Es en Nepal, donde veremos a un colega tuyo y mío -Shun subió una ceja con confusión-. Un monje budista, que también es médico. Un buen amigo -agregó.

Así, después de un año entero en Kenia, el joven médico volvió a la capital para tomar un avión que lo sacaría del continente. Si la capital africana le había parecido moderna, la capital del país asiático más bien parecía una aldea. Le sorprendió la cantidad de animales que allí vio. Vacas, cabras, perros y gatos habitaban entre el gentío en una especie de ecosistema que incluía al ser humano. Aquello le agradó a la vez que despertó su curiosidad. Sin embargo no se quedaron dentro de la ciudad por mucho tiempo. Tomaron un taxi destartalado por un camino sinuoso montaña arriba. Así avanzaron en silencio por algunas horas hasta observar en el horizonte un ornamentado monasterio. El último tramo lo hicieron obligadamente a pie. A medida que se acercaban, observaron a un monje esperar pacientemente a las puertas del templo. Era un hombre alto y fibroso de piel aceitunada y una larga cabellera dorada que caía bajo el sol como un río de oro. Iba con los ojos cerrados, absolutamente inmóvil, y realizando un símbolo con sus manos que Shun falló en reconocer. El sacerdote junto con Shun avanzaró dentro, con toda la intención de pasar a su lado sin molestarlo. Sin embargo el monje habló primero.

-Vaya, el Cid ha vuelto -afirmó con voz dulce y melodiosa. Shun dio un leve respingo. No podía dejar de observarlo pero sospechaba que el rubio, aun con los ojos cerrados, se daba cuenta. El Padre Juan lanzó una risita-. Mi Maestro te espera. Te veré luego -completó, sin mostrar ninguna intención de quedarse a hablar. Shun siguió a su compañero dentro del templo con una expresión de confusión.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -inquirió.

-¿No has oído la historia de El Cid Campeador? -Shun negó con la cabeza-. Ha hecho una broma, a su manera. Es el mayor humor que puede permitirse -explicó. Shun lanzó una risita nerviosa-. Ah escucha, el Maestro es ciego. No seas grosero -pidió. El joven asintió con naturalidad. En realidad no podía sacar de su mente la imagen del joven monje de la entrada.

-¿Cómo se llama? -inquirió Shun con fingida curiosidad.

-Asmita -respondió el Padre Juan con naturalidad-. No lo verás. No ve a nadie sin que lo llame, ya te buscaré un alojamiento -explicó. Aquello dejó a Shun aún más confundido, sobre todo porque en realidad estaba preguntando por el rubio de la entrada.

Así las cosas, el joven médico obtuvo enseguida una modesta habitación. Sospechó por alguna razón que todas las habitaciones del templo eran iguales. Se quedó allí esperando alguna instrucción que jamás llegó. Cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche, un monje silencioso que no había visto antes le trajo una bandeja de comida sencilla a la habitación. Comió con entusiasmo y pasadas las horas comenzó a aburrirse. Intentó leer un poco, pero la curiosidad le distraía. Al final se rindió y se recostó a observar las vigas del cielo raso. Resopló con hartazgo mientras se preguntaba a qué diablos habría ido allí, y cómo se había dejado convencer de cruzar medio planeta sin saber para qué.

Dormitó levemente hasta que un golpecito lo despertó. Creyó haberlo imaginado por lo que se giró sobre la cama sin darle mayor atención. Enseguida el sonido se repitió. Caminó unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta refregándose los ojos pero los abrió grandes cuando observó quién era. Se trataba del hombre guapo que había visto en la entrada. Enseguida se sacudió el pensamiento. El hombre era un monje y merecía respeto. Esta vez también iba con los ojos cerrados. Le llamó la atención porque el rubio parecía desenvolverse sin ningún problema, como si la vista no le hiciera falta. Se preguntó súbitamente si hacer un voto de ceguera sería más importante que un voto de silencio y recordó enseguida al monje ciego que se había reunido con el Padre Juan. Tragó saliva con evidente vergüenza.

-Buenas noches -comenzó el invitado-. Disculpa que te moleste tan tarde -Shun asintió con nerviosismo. El recién llegado le tendió la mano-. Mi nombre es Shaka -anunció.

-Oh -sólo pudo balbucear para sentirse absolutamente tonto. Le tendió la mano en respuesta. Lo observó de arriba abajo. _Shaka_ , repitió dentro de su mente como un eco, como acariciando su nombre con el sonido. Lanzó el aire con delicadeza para disimular que respiraba con cierta agitación. Fue consciente de que estaba teniendo una muy inapropiada erección e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Enseguida pensó que, si el monje iba privado de la vista, seguramente sería muy sensible a los sonidos y su pequeño disimulo le habría valido menos que nada.

-¿Me permites pasar? -inquirió Shaka para interrumpir sus pensamientos. Shun dio un fuerte respingo. Shaka le sonrió en respuesta-. No hace falta que te pongas nervioso -eso le hizo sentir expuesto, vulnerable. Se apartó e hizo una seña con la mano sin decir nada. Shaka avanzó dentro de la habitación-. Ven, siéntate -indicó. Shun giró la cabeza hacia ambos lados preguntándose si habría alguna silla que no hubiera visto. Antes de eso, Shaka se sentó en el piso en posición de loto. Shun se sentó frente a él-. ¿Has meditado alguna vez? -inquirió. Shun negó con la cabeza para súbitamente recordar que el invitado no lo veía.

-No -balbuceó-. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? No me has visto a la entrada -inquirió. Notó que estaba siendo grosero. Respiró con agitación y se llevó una mano al pecho. Debajo de la cintura, la presión era tal que dolía y comenzaba a sentir cierta humedad rogando que no fuera visible.

-Por tu vibración. Por tu cosmos -explicó. Shun se sintió aún más confundido-. Supongo que no te han dicho por qué viniste aquí -Shun negó. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y sintió que podría romper a llorar en cualquier momento-. Observa -indicó, mientras colocaba las manos en posición simbólica. Animó a Shun a imitarlo con un gesto. Cuando lo hizo, un cambio operó. Sintió como si la energía fluyera mucho más fácil. Aquello rompió el equilibrio que intentaba mostrar y dejó salir las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -sollozó. Shaka permaneció calmado, inmutable-. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí? -respondió el monje-. Mantén la postura -indicó-. No te preocupes. Las lágrimas sólo son una pequeña muestra de la pureza de tu alma. Sólo escucha y te guiaré -afirmó. Shun asintió sin más opción. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus párpados cerrados.

Siguió la monocorde voz del monje aunque no entendía las palabras que pronunciaba, ni lograba distinguir de qué idioma se trataba. Comenzó a imaginar o a tener alguna visión, no estaba seguro. Primero se vio a sí mismo en un lienzo negro interminable. Luego comenzó a distinguir a lo lejos pequeñas luces hasta que comprendió que era el infinito, que observaba las estrellas. Sintió una espantosa sensación en la que su cuerpo era desmembrado por una poderosa fuerza externa. Sintió una horrenda presión en el pecho, una voluntad llena de maldad. Luchó contra aquello. Sabía que era bueno y amoroso, o al menos eso se decía, como uno de los pilares fundamentales de su personalidad. Todo el cuerpo le dolía como si le rompieran todos los huesos a la vez. Su voluntad resultó vencedora y los pedazos de su cuerpo volvieron a armarse, pero sintió que ya no era lo mismo. Jadeó con fuerza y abrió los ojos con violencia. Cayó hacia adelante y se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la cara si no hubiera puesto las manos.

-Déjame -sollozó-. Duele demasiado. ¿Por qué haces esto? -siguió. No tuvo tiempo de oír la respuesta porque enseguida perdió la consciencia por unos momentos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró cargado entre los brazos del monje. Aquello le hizo sonrojar. Lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y acomodó su almohada. Por primera vez observó sus ojos, luceros turquesa que parecían reflejar el infinito.

-No me odies -susurró-. Ya estás mejor. Ahora descansa -pidió con suavidad. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama con evidente pesar-. Responderé todo lo que quieras saber.

-¿Tienes novia? -inquirió. Shaka lanzó una carcajada. Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

-Vaya, ¿es todo lo que vas a preguntar de semejante experiencia trascendental? -lo regañó. Shun tragó saliva y apartó la mirada con vergüenza.

-Me siento terrible. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor -admitió, con la voz rota-. No sé qué ha sido eso, no sé si quiero saberlo -admitió-. No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Necesito algo ligero. Una broma, una cerveza, algún estúpido partido en televisión -sollozó. Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza. Shaka se las limpió con los nudillos.

-No llores -balbuceó-. Podrías empezar por decirme tu nombre -dijo sonriendo.

-Shun -balbuceó. Shaka asintió.

-Ah -se burló el rubio-. ¿Tú tienes novia? -bromeó. Shun negó con la cabeza.

-Soy gay -balbuceó-. Nunca le dije, al Padre -presionó los labios-. Tú también eres un sacerdote, soy un maldito idiota -Shaka lanzó una risita.

-No así, distinto. No seas tonto. ¿No te ha dicho que dios es amor? Aun en este templo, lo dice todo el tiempo -bromeó-. Dios te ama -dijo, imitando el acento español en forma espantosa. Aquello le hizo reír.

-¿Tú crees? -sollozó. Shaka asintió-. ¿Buda también? -Shaka esbozó una media sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-Buda ha estado demasiado ocupado en alcanzar la iluminación como para que le importe algo como aquello -Shun apartó la mirada hacia la pared con evidente vergüenza. Se regañó a sí mismo por haber traído el tema. Se lo había buscado como un idiota y debía enfrentar las consecuencias-. ¿Por qué lloras? -inquirió-. ¿Estás enfadado contigo? -Shun asintió-. No hace falta -admitió con suavidad y se inclinó para besarlo sobre la frente. El joven se estremeció. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y le recordó el dolor que había sentido antes. Se inclinó hacia un costado para esconderse.

-Eres malo conmigo -sollozó Shun-. No te conozco. No sé quién eres. No sé qué has hecho conmigo -Shaka lanzó el aire.

-Te he ayudado a practicar un exorcismo. Aunque no lo supieras, un espíritu maligno anidaba durmiente dentro de ti. El Cid lo reconoció y por eso te trajo aquí -explicó. Shun se abrazó sus propias piernas y lloró con fuerza. Algo dentro le hizo sentir tonto. Era un adulto, un hombre hecho y derecho. Aun así, se observaba llorando como niño pequeño sin poder hacer nada-. Es cierto -agregó.

-Te creo -sollozó, con la voz temblorosa-. ¿Ya pasó? -inquirió.

-Ya pasó -convalidó con voz dulce-. Perdona si te sientes invadido. No es correcto dejarte solo en este estado. Todavía no puedes meditar por ti mismo y temo que te haría daño.

-No. Quédate -rogó el joven, escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Shaka asintió. Acarició a Shun sobre la cabeza, jugueteando con las hebras de su cabello con suavidad, canturreando de vez en cuando. Tuvo paciencia y esperó hasta que el joven comenzara a calmarse, a respirar con mayor amplitud, a pensar con más claridad-. No me dijiste si tenías novia -insistió. Shaka volvió a reír.

-No -respondió con rapidez-. No hay chicas en el templo -explicó. Shun resopló.

-Un espanto. Semejante machismo, ya estamos en el siglo XXI -afirmó. Shaka se encogió de hombros. En realidad nunca lo había pensado antes. Allí había crecido y las veces que había visto mujeres, incluso de lejos, podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos. Apartó el cabello de la frente de Shun y se inclinó para inspeccionar sus ojos y asegurarse que había dejado de llorar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? -inquirió con suavidad. Shun negó con la cabeza e hizo un pucherito que lucho por disimular.

-Me siento horrible. Siempre creí que era un buen hombre. Ahora resulta que estaba poseído por el demonio -ironizó. Shaka lanzó una risita-. Pues entonces, ¿qué soy? -sollozó.

-Un buen hombre -convalidó el monje. Sin pedir permiso lo tomó por una de las manos y lo jaló-. Ven -pidió. Lo abrazó de improvisto con gran suavidad. Shun pudo percibir el leve aroma a sándalo que tenía su perfecto cabello. Sus músculos eran rígidos, fuertes, aun así poseía una limpieza y suavidad que nunca había visto antes. Tembló levemente cuando se supo entre sus brazos-. Los espíritus con malas intenciones siempre eligen las almas más puras -explicó-. Sé que te hice sufrir. Te compensaré si me permites -susurró cerca de su oído. Aquello lo hizo estremecer. Estaba tan cerca que rozaba su mejilla con la punta de la nariz. Podía escuchar que el monje también respiraba más agitadamente. Shaka lo abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Qué dices? -Shun tragó saliva con inusitada fuerza.

-¿De qué manera? -inquirió con la voz temblorosa. En realidad sabía por dónde venían las cosas, pero cierta vergüenza le obligó a fingir que no tenía idea. Shaka lanzó una risita. Lo besó detrás de la oreja con gran suavidad y dulzura. Shun tembló con violencia. Respiraba con agitación y sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho. La erección era tan fuerte que dolía, necesitaba un alivio como nunca antes había necesitado nada. Si se hubiera visto hubiera sabido que todo el rostro y parte del pecho estaban enrojecidos con gran vergüenza, pero aun así no podía evitar el gusto que le provocaba estar allí, entre los fuertes brazos del joven monje.

-No me creo que seas tan inocente -lo provocó-. Lo has dicho tú mismo -Shun respiró con creciente agitación. Shaka se separó apenas para tomar su rostro entre las manos y besarlo con lasciva profundidad, jugando con su lengua dentro de su boca. Mientras lo hacía, recorrió su espalda y sus brazos con suaves caricias.

-Me darás un infarto -balbuceó Shun entre jadeos. Shaka lanzó una risita y desvió la mirada hacia el ajustado pantalón que llevaba el médico.

-No creo. Tu aparato circulatorio parece funcionar bien -bromeó. Eso le hizo al joven sonrojarse incluso más. Shaka lo besó con suavidad, apoyando apenas los labios-. Que precioso eres -susurró, con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú también -admitió Shun. Shaka esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo por la repentina sinceridad del joven-. Tú me alivias, aunque no entiendo -balbuceó-. No entiendo por qué, no te conozco y sin embargo confío en ti, como si te conociera -admitió.

-Nos conocemos de otra vida. Las almas tienen memoria para siempre -explicó. El joven se sintió súbitamente sensibilizado. Le creyó sin ninguna duda porque lo sentía dentro de sí. Las lágrimas cayeron sin permiso, que el monje limpió suavemente con besos.

-No te conozco -sollozó, mientras inclinaba la cabeza dispuesto a recibir más besos en el rostro y el cuello-. No te conozco pero te amo -susurró.

-Y yo a ti -admitió el rubio entre besos y caricias.

-Ya lo sabías -aventuró Shun-. Lo sabías antes de venir, antes de verme -sollozó-. Me siento tonto.

-No llores, pequeñito. Entiendo que te sientas abrumado -susurró. Lo sostenía entre sus brazos con suavidad. Se puso de pie con un paso extrañamente pronunciado y le tendió la mano-. La energía aquí ha quedado muy densa. Hay que limpiar -explicó-. Te prometo que te sentirás mejor en otro lugar -Shun se encogió de hombros. En realidad no comprendía del todo lo que el monje trataba de explicarle pero era la última de sus preocupaciones.

-Vale. Te sigo -accedió sin más problema. Shaka rio con jovial alegría y lo tomó de la mano cuando Shun se puso de pie. Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos desiertos del monasterio. El joven no había recorrido nada al llegar pero le asombró la arquitectura milenaria que recorría. Se sentía fuera de lugar, como un viajero del tiempo. Incluso la túnica que vestían los monjes parecía sacada de otra época. Finalmente abrió una puerta sin llave.

-Pasa, doctorcito -bromeó. Aquello le hizo sentir levemente incordiado pero no pudo evitar reír. Como había sospechado, la habitación era igual a la suya, pero con ciertas señales que hacían evidente que estaba habitada hacía más tiempo.

-El Padre ha dicho que tú también eres médico -comenzó, en un torpe intento de desviar la atención de la obvia excitación que sentía, mezclada con aún más curiosidad.

-Ajá -asintió Shaka con poca atención-. Soy cirujano -agregó. Shun sonrió con real admiración y asintió.

-Lógico -agregó. Shaka subió una ceja con evidente confusión.

-¿Es lógico? -repitió con una risita-. Un alma memoriosa, ¿no te parece? -bromeó, pero esta vez fue Shun quien decoró su rostro con confusión-. Apuesto que eres pediatra -agregó divertido. El joven abrió levemente la boca y enseguida rio nerviosamente.

-¿Tengo cara de pediatra? -bromeó. Shaka asintió. Se sentó sobre la cama y Shun lo siguió con total confianza, olvidando de pronto que estaba en la habitación de una persona que acababa de conocer.

-Bueno -comenzó el joven chasqueando la lengua-. Sí -admitió. Shaka lanzó una carcajada de triunfo-. ¿Cómo termina un cirujano en un monasterio en medio del Himalaya? -inquirió.

-El Himalaya está como a cincuenta kilómetros -bromeó.

-Vaya -balbuceó Shun-. El Padre dijo que no tenías sentido del humor -se atrevió. Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-Siempre que juzgas a alguien, en realidad, te juzgas a ti mismo. Dicho esto, ¿le has oído contar un chiste alguna vez? -inquirió, divertido. Shun negó con la cabeza. Se sentía aun un tanto rígido y se preguntaba cuándo volvería a besar al rubio, mientras rozaba sus dedos como realizando una travesura-. Respecto a tu pregunta, en realidad aquí viví siempre, desde que era un bebé de meses -su voz se sintió un poco más gruesa y solemne, por lo que Shun escuchó con mayor atención, mirándolo a los ojos-. Este no es un país rico, como habrás notado. Igual que muchos, nací en el seno de una familia extremadamente pobre. Era el menor de seis hermanos -suspiró con cierta añoranza, como si fuera posible recordar algo de aquella época-. Al poco tiempo de nacer me enfermé, una grave infección bacteriana que era incapaz de derrotar sin medicamentos -explicó.

-Vi mucho de eso en Kenia -admitió Shun por lo bajo, sin decir en voz alta que para su criterio Shaka había salido de aquello perfectamente bien.

-Claro -admitió-, aquí también. Es por las condiciones de higiene, el acceso a la educación, a la salud. En realidad creo que ni siquiera sabían de la existencia de antibióticos. Ya te imaginas que pasa, pediatra -bromeó. Shun tragó saliva y asintió-. Podría haber perdido todas las extremidades y eventualmente morirme -Shun hizo un pucherito.

-Lo siento -balbuceó-. Entonces ¿el Maestro te acogió y te curó? -Shaka asintió-. ¿También es médico?

-Claro -admitió-. Así que la medicina fue un movimiento natural. Vocación de servicio, le llamaba -afirmó con una sonrisa triste-. Así más niños no tendrán que sufrir lo mismo -anunció. Shun reflexionó un momento sobre lo afortunado que era. Él había nacido en una familia que podría considerarse rica en comparación. Había tenido acceso a cosas que daba descaradamente por sentado. Jamás había sufrido en carne propia casi nada de lo que había tenido que curar. Observó sus propios pies con pesadez y luego pasó la mirada a los del monje, alternadamente de uno a otro.

-Vocación de servicio -repitió por lo bajo, con una nueva comprensión de lo que quería decir-. Quiero preguntarte algo, como médico -balbuceó. Shaka lo animó con un gesto-. No te acuerdas, pero te duele. ¿Por qué ocurre eso? -Shaka se encogió de hombros.

-Eres muy perceptivo -admitió-. Supongo que así debe ser. Los niños pequeños no pueden decirte qué les duele -Shun asintió con orgullo-. El alma sí lo recuerda. Las cicatrices físicas también me lo recuerdan. El frío y la humedad también -agregó con una risita.

-¡Pero si no tienes nada! -contradijo Shun. Shaka sonrió con calidez y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ah, un pequeño halago sincero -bromeó, para luego besar su cuello-. No debería permitir que, en mi egoísmo, aquello me ponga feliz por un momento. Buda me regañaría -Shun lo abrazó con sentido afecto y buscó a consciencia su boca, para hallarla un momento después y besarlo con suavidad.

-Olvídate de eso ahora -pidió, con una repentina falta de vergüenza que le sorprendió incluso a él. En aquel momento sintió algo que en sus años de carrera jamás había sentido. Si pudiera quitarle el dolor con sus propias manos, lo haría. Le estrujó el corazón pensar que al obligarlo a recordar le había provocado dolor. Shaka le quitó la camisa sin pedir permiso y recorrió sus pectorales con un dedo.

-Ya te has dado cuenta -susurró el monje-. Siempre temí conocer otro médico aquí, porque mi secreto no estaría a salvo bajo una mirada instruida -se lamentó. Shun se inclinó sobre él y le obligó a recostarse, aprisionándolo entre ambos brazos.

-No me importa -susurró-, salvo que necesites cuidados. Tampoco debería importarte -pidió entre jadeos-. Buda te regañaría -intentó bromear. Shaka sonrió con cierta dulzura y le dedicó una profunda mirada a los ojos sin agregar nada. Abrió levemente su túnica entre las dos manos con menos éxito del que hubiera querido-. Que difícil. Hay tanta tela como para hacer cortinas para todas las ventanas del mundo -aventuró. Shaka lanzó una risita traviesa y enseguida un suave suspiro.

-A ver te ayudo, tiene un par de ganchos -dijo con dulzura-. ¿No vas a hacer caras de pena, verdad? -bromeó con evidente pesar. Shun ladeó la cabeza.

-Sería un mal doctor si hiciera sentir mal a la gente -afirmó.

Shaka disimuló que tragaba saliva con fuerza. No era la primera vez que se dejaba ver, pero si era la primera vez frente a alguien con quien se sentía de veras conectado. Era distinto. Era importante. Tuvo que ponerse de pie por un momento. Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Quitó los ganchos debajo de la nuca y las telas cayeron dócilmente todas juntas. Shun lo observó con ensoñación. Desde donde estaba sentado se sentía pequeño, como si el monje fuera muy alto. Observó en los músculos los signos evidentes del ejercicio pero también de las duras condiciones. Siguió bajando con la mirada hasta descubrir con la vista lo mismo que había notado antes. Donde debía estar la pierna derecha observaba una prótesis plástica de mucha mejor calidad de lo que esperaría dadas las circunstancias. Supo que era el motivo por el que había logrado mantener el secreto durante tantos años. Shun lo abrazó por la cintura y lo besó sobre el abdomen. Acarició los muslos por los costados con mucha suavidad. Shaka tembló con nerviosismo y respondió al abrazo. Finalmente el joven lo tomó por una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia la cama para hacerlo caer nuevamente.

-¿Me permites ver tus ojos? -pidió Shun. Se encontraban recostados de lado frente a frente. El joven sostenía al monje con fuerza por la cintura. Shaka abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Shun sin hacer esfuerzo. Acarició el borde de su mandíbula con los nudillos-. Creo que te has equivocado -declaró. Shaka dio un fuerte respingo-. A lo mejor no era un espíritu maléfico si me ha traído aquí a tus brazos. Quizás era un ángel -aventuró, bastante seguro que los ángeles no eran parte del budismo.

-El universo nos lleva por caminos misteriosos -susurró. Shun lo besó con suavidad. Recorrió el costado de su torso con las yemas de los dedos y se estiró apenas para bajar por el muslo hasta la rodilla. Recorrió las cicatrices con los dedos hasta donde comenzaba la prótesis. Lo hizo con gran dulzura, sin detener los besos, incluso notando que el rubio se hallaba tenso bajo sus dedos. Reconstruyó el momento en su mente, imaginando que no habría sido una cirugía bien hecha sino en una salvaje urgencia. Comenzó a comprender por qué fue natural para él especializarse en cirugías.

-¿Estás bien? -inquirió con suavidad-. ¿Te duele? -agregó, con serias dudas.

-A veces -admitió-, pero ahora no -concedió con una sonrisa-. El Maestro nunca me dijo, pero no ha usado anestesia -Shun escuchó con atención. Todo aquello le parecía sumamente interesante. El cuerpo y el alma en sincronía, era algo tan natural para Shaka que Shun se sentía inexperto en el cuerpo humano como si hubiera llegado de un planeta lejano-. Lo sé porque lo siento, como un reflejo. Hasta reconozco la herramienta -balbuceó.

-No quiero que sufras -balbuceó Shun-. ¿A todos les pasa? -se lamentó-. ¿He condenado a todos mis pacientes un crónico dolor del alma?

-No creo, doctorcito -bromeó-. No depende de ti -susurró.

-Entonces, esencialmente, eliges el dolor -razonó-. No a propósito, no a consciencia -Shaka asintió-. Luchas contigo mismo, con meditación y oración. Empiezo a entender -el rubio le sonrió con ganas y lo besó con rapidez-. Te curaría si dependiera de mí -admitió por lo bajo.

-Sé que sí -concedió Shaka. Enseguida lo besó despacio y luego repitió el movimiento, repartiendo pequeños besos por todo su rostro.

-Entiendo por qué el universo me trajo aquí -balbuceó conmovido-. Estoy interesado en ti, eres un curioso caso. Quisiera aprender más -aventuró. Shaka ladeó la cabeza hacia los lados.

-¿Un caso? -repitió-. No me hables así, por favor -pidió con firmeza y palpable amargura. Shun lo abrazó un poco más para atraerlo contra sí.

-Lo siento -susurró frente a sus labios-. Mi cielo, gracias por tu honestidad, por tu sabiduría -siguió antes de retomar los besos con los que recorría el rostro y el cuello del dueño de la habitación. Shaka tomó una gran bocanada de aire y la lanzó con fuerza.

-Ya es tarde -comenzó-. Nos quedaremos en la cama hasta mañana ¿no? -propuso. Shun no pudo evitar sonreír y asentir con entusiasmo-. Quítala entonces. Confío en que sabes cómo -pidió con palpable tensión-. Estoy muy cansado. He estado de pie todo el día -explicó con cierta torpeza.

-No hace falta que estés nervioso, no estoy aquí para juzgarte -afirmó. Observó por un momento para luego recorrer los ganchos que aflojaban la prótesis con gran suavidad, hasta separarla por completo. Shaka lanzó un suspiro de alivio pero mantenía los ojos cerrados y los músculos rígidos. Cuando pudo ver las cicatrices por entero comenzó a imaginar la secuencia como había sido. La tibia y el peroné sobresalían apenas, podían verse bajo la piel. Ni siquiera habían sido seccionados con una herramienta quirúrgica, eso era seguro. No estaban cortados a la misma altura. Las cicatrices estaban cubiertas de queloides y en algunas partes se veían moretones evidentemente crónicos. Supo que en realidad dolía más de lo que el monje admitía, que incluso estar de pie sería una constante tortura. Shun suspiró con pesar y se atrevió a recorrer las cicatrices con las yemas de los dedos. Eso le hizo tensar todo el cuerpo y apretar los párpados.

-Shun -balbuceó, con la voz rota-. Por favor no -rogó. El joven apartó la mano enseguida.

-No llores -susurró. Se acomodó sobre el pecho del monje y lo abrazó-. Ya pasó -afirmó. Shaka negó con la cabeza-. Sabes que necesitas un médico -adivinó. Shaka asintió-. Si insistes en ignorarlo un buen día te despedirás de tu rodilla y de ese andar tan elegante que tienes -afirmó con dureza. Shaka no respondió. Era incapaz de hablar. Lloraba en silencio mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse inmóvil-. No me digas que un cirujano tiene miedo al quirófano -intentó bromear. El rubio se giró para darle la espalda y esconder el rostro entre las manos. Shun lo abrazó pegando el pecho a su espalda y canturreó en un susurro, alternando un beso de vez en cuando. Recordó algo que el monje había dicho antes. Una infección que falló en controlar. Se preguntó si sería posible que albergara cierto sentimiento de culpa por todo aquello-. Tú has curado mi alma. Permíteme cuidar de ti, por esta noche y todas las que tú quieras -pidió. Shaka asintió.

-Te amo -balbuceó-. Es algo que yo tampoco entiendo. No estaba en mis planes.

-Creo que nunca está en los planes de nadie -bromeó Shun con una media sonrisa-. Acompáñame -rogó-, ven conmigo a Londres y te prometo que el dolor será cosa del pasado, en cuerpo y alma -Shaka lanzó una risita triste.

-Tengo obligaciones también aquí -objetó.

-Entonces me quedo contigo -propuso con una risita-. Tiene que haber un hospital decente por aquí cerca, en China o algo -Shaka negó con la cabeza.

-Si te quedas te enseñaré geografía -bromeó. Shun limpió sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos. Le alegró el alma saber que le había provocado una sonrisa. Era un inmenso logro.

-Atenderé a las clases si me permites curarte -negoció con torpe habilidad-. No hace falta decirle a nadie -siguió-. Puedes venir con nosotros a la misión y no se entera nadie -bromeó, para luego ponerse súbitamente serio-. Quiero saber más de la conexión entre el cuerpo y el alma. Quiero saber para ayudar a las personas, no para hacerte sentir mal. Quiero aprender más de ti -pidió con ojos de borrego. Shaka se inclinó levemente a besarlo.

-De acuerdo -concedió-. Eres un buen negociador. Ahora te diré mi condición -afirmó, subiendo un dedo. Shun escuchó con atención-. Quiero hacer el amor, ahora mismo -pidió. El joven médico sonrió con orgullo.

-Ya pensaba que jamás lo pedirías -bromeó-. ¿Qué te gustaría? -inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Shaka se limitó a sonreír y observarlo a los ojos por unos momentos. Involuntariamente Shun abrió un poco los labios mientras investigaba esos bellos luceros turquesa que tenía a pocos centímetros. Cuanto notó que el menor estaba lo suficientemente distraído lo tumbó con un movimiento hasta quedar sobre él. Aquello le arrancó una carcajada. Era una risa liberadora y auténticamente feliz. No había ningún otro lugar en el mundo donde preferiría estar. Dejó que el monje tomara el control si eso deseaba y se dejó hacer. Mantuvo todas las áreas del cuerpo accesibles sabiendo a consciencia que reflejaba la apertura de su alma. Disfrutó de besos silenciosos conjuntamente con una enorme cantidad de caricias. Escuchaba su propio corazón latir con fuerza y los pulmones inflándose intensamente. Shun lo abrazó suavemente, atrayéndolo contra sí, buscando el mayor contacto posible de la piel. Jugueteó con su prolijo cabello y le susurró palabras dulces al oído. Reconoció de súbito que estaba sintiendo una felicidad que jamás había experimentado antes.

Toda la vida había sido impaciente, buscando el orgasmo lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad no se sentía así. Disfrutaba de cada segundo y cada milímetro. No le importaría que aquello durara para siempre. En el momento apropiado el rubio lo penetró con mucha lentitud y aún más precisión. Era obvio para Shun que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo y eso le hizo sentir totalmente agradecido. Respiró con más agitación y no pudo evitar retorcerse buscando más profundidad, más contacto. Jamás había estado más excitado antes. Reconocía que la experiencia no era sólo física sino que tocaba dentro de su alma y no lograba saciarse. Quería más, más amor y más sabiduría, por más tiempo. Era incapaz de pensar o razonar. Lo único que atinaba a hacer era abrazarlo con fuerza, en un vano intento de no despegarse nunca de él. De vez en cuando ahogaba un gemido ronco aunque su propia voz le parecía lejana. Jamás había alcanzado un orgasmo con la sola penetración pero aceptó la sorpresa mientras agradecía al universo. Momentos después Shaka lo siguió y se desplomó sobre su pecho. Shun lo abrazó y permaneció inmóvil, prestando atención a la respiración agitada que ambos coordinaban.

-Que precioso eres -balbuceó Shun. Shaka esbozó una sonrisa pero no respondió, sabiendo que las palabras sobraban para expresar las sensaciones del alma. En vez de eso cerró los ojos y disfrutó a consciencia del contacto. Estaba seguro de que había comenzado a nevar y sin embargo no sentía nada de frío a su lado. Eran esas pequeñas cosas que le hacían agradecer al universo. Se sentía tan a gusto que podría ronronear.

-Vajrayāna -susurró el monje. Shun agudizó el oído sin comprender la palabra-. Cuando el prana fluye en círculo, por un momento somos uno en el universo -explicó. El joven médico se llevó las yemas de los dedos al rostro y se sorprendió al encontrarlas humedecidas con lágrimas que no había notado antes. Cuando se fijó en Shaka notó que él también derramaba pequeñas lágrimas-. ¿Qué te ha parecido? -inquirió el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Vaya -sólo pudo balbucear-. ¿Tú has hecho eso? -Shaka negó con la cabeza y enseguida volvió a acomodarse sobre su torso.

-No es algo que se pueda hacer individualmente -siguió. Shun suspiró con fuerza y lo abrazó.

-Ha sido la experiencia más fantástica de toda mi vida -admitió, con la voz rota. Shaka asintió.

-Sí, así es -susurró. Shun comprendió entonces que para él también era una primera vez. Aquello le hizo sentir pleno. Entonces lo abrazó un poco más fuerte-. Ahora toca descansar. Duérmete, doctorcito -bromeó. Shun asintió y cerró los ojos, obediente. Incluso mientras dormía, se sintió feliz.

Tres meses después

Todavía estaba mareado. Hacía menos de una hora que había despertado de la anestesia general y sólo podía limitarse a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y balbucear alguna incoherencia de vez en cuando. Cada algunos minutos sentía la tentación de volver a dormirse pero luchaba por mantenerse despierto sin ningún motivo lógico. Pasó un cuarto de hora hasta que tuvo la claridad mental para elevar una plegaria. No sentía dolor de momento pero comenzó a imaginarse lo terrible que sería cuando hiciera su aparición más tarde. Temió al sufrimiento con infantil pavor y enseguida se regañó a sí mismo. Se sintió sucio, indigno. Intentó una meditación para obtener el perdón, aunque no con mucho éxito. Las expectativas le distraían y pensaba, más que nada, en su pierna derecha y en cómo aquello afectaría el resto de su vida. Sentía picazón en el pie pero luchó contra ella sabiendo que era un vil engaño de la mente. Apretó los párpados y se rindió a desobedecer las normas impuestas a los monjes y permitirse sufrir como una persona cualquiera.

-¿Estás despierto? -fue un susurro lejano que creyó haber imaginado. Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación y enseguida cruzó la mirada con la de Shun. Él se inclinó para limpiarle las lágrimas con suavidad-. ¿Te duele? ¿Quieres que busque una enfermera? -Shaka negó con la cabeza. El menor llevó su mano hacia el pecho del monje y lo acarició suavemente con toda la palma abierta, respirando con pesadez. Enseguida sintió cierta calidez que le dio algo de consuelo.

-Gracias -sólo pudo balbucear, con la voz ronca. Le dedicó una mirada con una súplica oculta que no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta. Shun se inclinó para besarlo con inusitada ternura.

-Todo ha salido perfecto, no tienes por qué temer -informó. Shaka lanzó el aire con visible alivio.

-Me siento horrible -susurró-, tengo náuseas -al final de la frase se le quebró la voz. Apartó la mirada e hizo silencio. Shun acarició su sien.

-Respira profundo y despacio y se pasará de a poco -explicó-. La anestesia nunca es amable con el estómago. Será mejor que descanses un poco -pidió. Esbozó una sonrisa cálida-. Estarás perfectamente. Te lo prometo, como médico. Ya puedes despedirte de ese dolor con el que has convivido tantos años -aventuró en un intento de animarlo.

-No es la anestesia -contradijo Shaka-. Es que no puedo volver al templo -sollozó. Shun se encogió de hombros.

-Tendrás que esperar unos meses -afirmó-. Estarás bien, mi cielo, de veras que sí -Shaka negó con la cabeza, insistente.

-No es por eso -hizo una pausa y tomó aire-. No soy digno -dijo al fin. Shun subió una ceja con confusión-. Debería despojarme de todo deseo y sin embargo, desde que te he conocido, no he experimentado otra cosa. Me he encontrado deseando más amor, más diversión, más calidad de vida. Menos dolor. Menos hambre -sollozó-. Por más que quiera no he podido hallar un solo atisbo de arrepentimiento -Shun tomó una de sus manos y entrelazó los dedos.

-¿Por qué eso te haría indigno? ¿Es un pecado desear la felicidad? -Shaka se mordió el labio y asintió-. ¿Eso está escrito en alguna parte o sólo lo interpretas tú? -el monje no respondió. Apartó la mirada con evidente vergüenza-. El Padre Juan dice que dios desea que todos sus hijos sean felices -Shaka esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Si él dice -se burló. Shun lanzó una risita.

-Te diré lo que siento si me permites -Shaka tragó saliva-. Las almas tienen memoria, tú lo has dicho. Has vivido una vida de renuncia, pero ¿tú has escogido esa vida? ¿Lo habías pensado alguna vez? -Shaka negó suavemente con la cabeza-. Lo que te duele son las heridas sin sanar del pasado, tan evidentes en el alma como en el cuerpo. Lo que te duele es la desconfianza, el miedo, el rechazo, el abandono, la rabia, la culpa -dejó la lista inconclusa como si continuara-. Primero tienes que sanar. Te prometo que eres digno para llevar cualquier vida que desees.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? -siguió, aunque sin poder admitir que las palabras se Shun habían calado hondo y le invitaban a la reflexión.

-Por supuesto -accedió con una sonrisa-. No tienes que solucionar todas las dudas ahora mismo -Shaka asintió. Se remojó los labios antes de volver a hablar en un susurro.

-Podrías… -apretó los labios en una línea-. Necesito de ti para sanar -admitió con la mirada gacha. Shun sonrió con honesta alegría-. Buda me regañaría -suspiró.

-Supongo que está demasiado ocupado con sus meditaciones como para regañarte por eso -bromeó Shun-. Date permiso de descansar y de desear -agregó sonriendo-. Duérmete y me quedaré contigo vigilando tu sueño -afirmó. Shaka sonrió sin proponérselo-. Eso es. El amor es paz, disfrútala y descansa-. Enseguida cerró los ojos con pesadez.

-Te agradezco, doctorcito -susurró risueño. Todavía estaba mareado. La desagradable sensación en el estómago aún persistía. Sintió suaves caricias sobre la sien que le dieron cierta somnolencia. Se propuso a consciencia dejar de dar vueltas sobre lo mismo y realmente descansar cuerpo, mente y alma. Con ese objetivo en mente, no fue difícil finalmente caer rendido.


End file.
